First Date
by izzy95
Summary: Emily invites JJ over for girls night. But what happens when the music changes to a love song? JJ/Emily femslash


Emily looked into her closet. The table was already set and the food was in the oven, but what should she wear? This was just a simple meal, two friends sharing dinner and talking about their lives. But, this was so much more to Emily than just that, and she knew it. This time it was only the two of them, alone in her apartment. No one else to ease the mood - just Emily and JJ, Emily Prentiss and Jennifer Jareau.

Maybe she should keep her everyday clothes on and go with that? Or maybe that lovely red dress she just bought? No, she couldn't wear that, she didn't want to be too obvious. What if JJ didn't feel the same way for her? What if she couldn't love her, like she loved JJ?…Jennifer…No, she would have to wear something more ordinary. She quickly found this beautiful vest with one of her favorite sleeveless shirts and a pair of black pants. Yeah, that would do well. Not too much, but still elegant and beautiful enough. She curled her hair a bit in the end, and put some very neutral make-up on with her favorite perfume.

While waiting for the chicken to cook, she sat down on the couch. She thought of JJ and her beautiful, light blue eyes. Emily kept falling into them every time she looked at her. Her blonde, silky, soft and beautifully shinny long hair. Her mild and softening smile, that always made Emily feel this warmth inside of her. It made her smile. JJ's lips. Her curves. Her beautiful and perfect body, which Emily couldn't pretend she hadn't admired a few times secretly. And her lips…Emily felt this desire to touch them. To kiss them. To make them hers. JJ was perfect - her humor, her sensitivity, her beliefs and just her whole personality. Emily loved her for every little trait she had.

Emily was awoken from her daydreaming by the beeping from the oven. Her chicken was finally done. She quickly rose from her soft seat to go and finish everything up. Everything had to be perfect this evening. Even if JJ didn't love her the same way and even if nothing was going to happen, she wanted to have a good time with her friend. One of her best friends.

And when the doorbell finally rang, Emily was quick to almost run to the door, make sure she was looking alright before opening the door and allow herself the sight of JJ in front of her. She was beautiful. She had this lovely white collar shirt on under a blue jacket with a gorgeous black skirt that went just above her knees. Her hair was down over her shoulders and she was wearing very light make-up. Emily was suddenly glad that she hadn't chosen the red dress after all.

"JJ! How nice you could come. Come in, dinners almost ready," Emily said, leaning forward giving her friend a hug, before urging her to go inside.

"I'm glad I could come. I always seem to enjoy spending time with you." JJ smiled, taking off her jacket. "Have I by the way ever told you how much I love the way you've decorated? And the lamp. It's so beautiful."

Emily almost flushed by the flatter she was getting.

"Oh, you say that every time you step into my home, but I'm really glad you like it."

* * *

><p>During dinner the two ladies mostly talked of work and the cases. In the background, Emily had turned on the radio for some music to eat to.<p>

"I don't know, JJ… I think that guy was really screwed up to begin with. It's no wonder he ended up like that," Emily said, taking another bite of her meal.

"I know, but it's a shame though. He really had me fooled. I really thought that he truly loved her. Apparently that wasn't the case…"

Right now, they were speaking of the latest case they had been on.

"But speaking of love…" JJ continued, "Have you even noticed that Derek and Garcia are flirting more and more?" JJ couldn't help but to chuckle lightly.

"You're right. They really do seem to have something going on. Do you think that they maybe?..."

"Well it would be about time, wouldn't it by now."

Both of them chuckled lightly at JJ's comment.

"But what about your love-life? Have you met any interesting guys lately?" JJ suddenly asked. Emily couldn't help but to blush like crazy. What was she going to say in front of the woman she loved in secret?

"Huh…" Emily looked down, smiling, completely speechless. "No, I'm not quite looking out for any guys," she finally said, smiling at the blonde.

"Oh. Why not? Isn't it sad to be alone?"

"I don't know. You get use to it after some time. I have dated some from time to time, but nothing seriously. Just fooling a bit around, you know. Plus, with our job…" Emily looked meaningfully at JJ. "It's not like there is the time for love. But what about you?"

JJ looked down at her plate, taking another bite.

"I haven't been dating in what almost seems like years, but it truly would be wonderful to be with somebody who cares about you. I envy Morgan and Garcia," JJ chuckled lightly.

"Well, let's see how it works out with the none-dating policy there is at work. And, besides…I'll always be right here to care about you…" Emily said sweetly, almost blushing again.

"I know," JJ said, truly knowing that she meant every word. "Why don't I help you with the dishes?"

Before Emily could protest, JJ was already up and in work.

* * *

><p>Emily was reaching up for a couple of wine glasses for her and JJ, when the she heard the radio switch to CD. Stepping inside the living room, she couldn't help but to smile. In front of her was a wildly dancing JJ with a CD cover in her hand.<p>

When JJ saw Emily laughing in the doorway, she moved forward still swinging her hips, grabbed Emily's hands, and slowly pulled the raven-haired woman with her to dance. The CD JJ had put on was a mixed CD Emily once received with all of her favorite songs. And right now James Brown's 'I'm Feeling Good', was blaring out of the speakers.

Emily couldn't take the dancing seriously to begin with, but seeing JJ giving everything she had; Emily finally gave in and danced like crazy by her side.

"_Whoa! _I'm feeling good. I know that I would. I'm feeling good! I know that I would. So good! So good! I got you!" Both ladies were singing like maniacs as well.

The songs kept on going with 'Hound Dog' by Elvis Presley and 'Ring of Fire' by Johnny Cash. The two women just kept dancing and shouting the lyrics with the speakers.

As the music kept playing, the song suddenly changed to a new genre. A more quiet and sweet love song suddenly filled their ears and made Emily uncomfortable for a brief moment, but JJ swiftly bent in front of the dark-haired woman holding her hand out to reach.

"Can I have this dance?"

Emily made a curtsy before laying her own hand in JJ's. The song was 'You Shouldn't Kiss Me Like This' by Toby Keith. It was a bit country, Emily may admit, but the lyrics where just so cute and loving.

JJ slowly and carefully eased her arm around Emily's waist and held her close to her. Emily placed one of her hands on JJ's shoulder and the other on her back. JJ rested her head on Emily's shoulder and let her lead the way. Emily didn't know how long the dance lasted. For her, it felt like it was hours. It felt so wonderful to finally have the blonde in her arms. Even if nothing was going to happen, it felt so wonderful. Emily's heart almost skipped a beat, how fast her pulse was raising. Her whole body was completely concentrated and it was hard to hide the shivers Emily felt when JJ's long golden hair brushed her lightly. It just felt amazing. She was so soft and warm. Emily wanted to keep her forever.

On the way to the climax of the song Emily closed her eyes and leanther head against JJ's silky hair. Maybe that wasn't a very good idea because when Emily moved forward she had lost track of where they were walking which resulted in JJ's back suddenly hitting the wall. Both of them opened their eyes and looked at each other.

"_We'll get lost on this dance floor, spinnin' around."_

JJ swiftly moved around and led them back on the floor in a spin, never letting go of Emily's beautiful, chocolate brown eyes. Emily gave JJ a hesitant smile, which JJ couldn't help but to chuckle lightly at. She was so cute to watch! JJ held her tightly in her arms and swung them around once more.

"_And around, and around, and around…"_

Emily looked into diamond blue eyes, as her heart started to beat even faster than before, losing all tracks of a rhythm.

"_When you kiss me like this, I think you mean it like that. And if you do, baby kiss me again. Kiss me again…"_

JJ suddenly moved a bit forward at the same time as Emily. Emily's face turned completely red as she watched JJ slowly tilt her head to the side, still slowly moving closer. Noses almost touching, Emily realized that the speakers had stopped playing. The song was over. JJ looked down at Emily's beautiful soft lips, longing to taste them, but looking up at Emily's eyes, she realized the awkwardness of the situation and couldn't help but to turn red herself, not knowing what to do or say. They stood like that for about 10 slow seconds, before Emily whispered, "Why don't I go get us that wine?"

JJ slowly nodded but before she let Emily go away, she grabbed her arm and pulled her close to whisper in her ear, "Thank you for the dance." Before letting her go completely, she carefully placed her lips on Emily's cheek, not too far for her mouth.

"You're very welcome," Emily replied when they had let go of each other. They stood quietly in a second, but neither of them could help but to laugh at the situation. Not because it was especially funny, but more to ease the mood and hide the tracks of sexual attraction they both felt toward the other woman in secret.

* * *

><p>Once back in the kitchen, Emily placed her hand on the place where JJ had kissed her. She could still feel her lips on her cheek. It made her head feel a bit warmer and made her stomach flutter with nervousness and happiness.<p>

At the same time JJ had gone to the radio to turn down the volume. Sitting down on the comfortable couch, it felt like her lips were burning. Emily's skin had been so soft and sweet. Her scent was so lovely. She smelled like a mix of roses and perfume. JJ simple loved it. She could still feel Emily's breath on her face, warming her. Some part of her felt that she should have gone for the kill when she and Emily were so close, but what if Emily didn't feel the same way? She was too concerned to lose their friendship _and_ their jobs for that matter. But someone soon had to make a move, either way, JJ knew that. This was getting a bit too awkward between them. She was pretty sure Emily knew that as well.

Soon after, Emily came out with two glasses of red wine. She gave one of them to JJ, before slowly placing herself on the couch, careful not to sit too close to JJ because she was afraid that she wouldn't be able to control herself. After what seemed like minutes of silence, sipping their wine, Emily finally found the courage to say something.

"JJ, I couldn't help but to wonder… You said that you envied Morgan and Garcia, but you're not dating anyone. If you don't want to be alone, then why aren't you looking for a guy to spend your days with, and make you happy?"

JJ chuckled lightly. How could she date some man if she was already in love with this woman?

"Don't worry too much about me, Emily. I'm not alone. I have you."

Blue eyes met dark ones, as JJ softly smiled at her friend. It was clearly to Emily that she was holding something back.

"What is it JJ?" she asked.

"I don't know… You're right, maybe I should be looking. But then again, with our jobs it's hard to find time to date." A small sparkle appeared in her eyes as her small smile pierced through Emily's heart; almost making her go completely soft.

"Huh, I feel a bit the same way. But then again, I can't date anyone."

"Why not?" JJ felt a bit confused.

"I suck at it. Besides, nobody wants to be with some profiling FBI agent. I'm nothing special to collect." Emily chuckled lightly, but JJ didn't find it so amusing. Why couldn't she see what a wonderful, loving and unique woman she truly was.

"But then again…" Emily continued. "There's another reason why I can't date any guys."

"Why's that?"

Emily suddenly feeling bold slowly moved her head forward, closer to JJ. Luckily for her, JJ went along and moved her head slightly forward, but still holding back, afraid to make the first move. They stood completely close, noses slightly touching for about 2 seconds, before Emily removed the last space between them, kissing JJ's lips softly, almost like a whisper, only once. She tasted so lovely of a mix of red wine and spring. Most of all, she tasted like JJ. Emily moved a bit closer, taking JJ's hair in her hands and smelling it, smiling to herself.

"Because I'm in love with someone else," Emily whispered in her ear.

In a faint background Stevie Wonder's faint words filled the otherwise silent room.

"_Well, in my mind, we can conquer the world. In love you and I, you and I, you and I."_

Emily slowly removed her head from JJ's hair, afraid to look the other woman in the eyes. Her head was almost light of ecstasy, her heart was racing away. She had done it. She had finally done it. She had kissed her, and now she was afraid to look JJ in the eyes again. Her stomach was fluttering like crazy. She couldn't decide for herself whether or not it was a good feeling.

But still not too far away from JJ, Emily decided to open her eyes anyway. In front of her sat a very blushing, quiet JJ. Emily could see that her eyes were half closed and filled with desire.

"I have something to confess." JJ's voice was close to a whisper, soft and sweet. "I think I love you."

Before Emily had the time to respond, or even think, JJ's lips crashed onto hers once more. This wasn't like the first kiss. The softness had been replaced by passion and longing. JJ put her hand on Emily's cheek as she pressed her lips firmly against Emily's. Emily's hand crept onto JJ's head, pulling her closer, opening her mouth to give JJ access. The kiss was long and deep, making both of them shiver. Tongues passionately dancing with each other, like there were no tomorrow. Emily's hand rested on JJ's thigh, slowly moving under the hem of her skirt, feeling the warm silkiness of her soft skin. JJ's hands were on Emily's vest, unbuttoning it to get better access. Emily felt that they maybe were moving a bit too fast, so she took JJ in her arms, never breaking the kiss, and she leant down against the side of the couch with JJ sitting between her long legs. Slowing down the kiss, she let JJ turn in her arms and rest up against her. Emily put her arms around JJ's stomach holding her tight.

"I love this - being in your arms." JJ looked up and smiled at Emily. Her lips were lightly swollen and her hair a bit ruffled by Emily's hand, but she had never looked more beautiful to the brunette.

"I love you Jennifer."

JJ chuckled lightly, as her stomach was filled with happiness. This was way better than anything she could have ever dreamed about. This was perfect. A beginning of something new and wonderful, she would make sure of that, taking Emily's words into her heart and keeping them there. For the first time, she truly felt like the luckiest girl in the whole universe.

"Hey, Emily? Can I stay here tonight?"

Emily chuckled lightly. She was so cute! And she loved her. Emily truly believed that.

"Of course, sweetheart. You can stay as long as you like. Forever and always…"

And that was the beginning of a new life together for the both of them.


End file.
